To select one memory chip from a plurality of memory chips in a multi-chip package, a controller uses chip enables and chip addresses.
When the number of chip enable pins included in a multi-chip package increases, at the time of mounting the multi-chip package on a substrate, wiring of a plurality of chip enable pins on a side of the multi-chip package and a plurality of chip enable pins on a side of a controller that controls the multi-chip package becomes complicated. When a large capacity storage is to be realized, many multi-chip packages need to be mounted on the substrate. Therefore, the total number of chip enable pins of the respective packages increases and wiring on the substrate becomes more complicated. Furthermore, when the number of chip enable pins present on the side of the controller increases, the chip area of the controller also increases, resulting in the cost increase.